


A Matter of Control

by thesevioletdelights



Series: Electric Fence AU [4]
Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Edgeplay, Fetish Clothing, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kylux Adjacents, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, More Rabbit Themed Fetish Gear, Phillip is a flirt, Riding Crops, Soft Dom!Thomas, but they love each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: Phillip's been a bad boy. Thomas teaches him a little discipline.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Phillip Altman/Thomas McGregor
Series: Electric Fence AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/990474
Comments: 25
Kudos: 90
Collections: Into the Adjacentverse: Kylux Adjacents Month 2020





	A Matter of Control

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired by [this amazing outfit](https://twitter.com/v1oletdelights/status/1222810800789868544?s=20) shared by @hurtkylo on Twitter that I had to #putitonthomas - and incorporate some light D/s play into the EF Universe.

Phillip hadn't meant to flirt with that waiter. At least not on purpose. These things just happened - it really wasn't his fault that everyone responded to his natural charm. If anything, it was a cross to bear. Being attractive wasn't easy. People took interest in him on the regular, and he had always felt it was his moral obligation to return the attention bestowed on him. Giving back to the community and all that. As long as the community was similarly hot, of course.

As it turned out, Thomas wasn't a fan of charity. Phillip should have guessed that. Flirts and social butterflies don't usually give up their busy London life and move out to Bumfuck, Long Island.

Thomas had been suspiciously quiet all the way on the ride home and Phillip began to feel a strange tightness in his stomach. He sincerely hoped it wasn’t the oysters from the restaurant. Or worse - guilt.

By the time they got back to the house, he almost saw smoke coming out of Thomas’ ears. Not that he said anything. The Thomas McGregor way of dealing with things was to fume quietly, at least until all that pent-up anger exploded in someone’s face. Phillip had seen it happen a few times. Granted, only to massive dickheads who had absolutely deserved it, but still. He would have liked to avoid being the next one, if possible.

It was time to do some damage control. 

_You can start with the garden_ , Thomas had told him this morning, and if that's what it took to get back into his good graces, then Phillip was ready to give the whole yard a fucking makeover. 

So far he had weeded the front garden (a god-awful chore), pulled up a basket-worth of carrots (at one point he could’ve sworn he felt several invisible, and very disapproving eyes boring into his back, but when he turned around, the patch was empty) and now he was digging over the vegetable beds with his shirt off (as instructed) while Thomas watched from the downstairs kitchen window, lounging on the windowsill and sipping his coffee. 

He was falling into the rhythm now, turning over one clump of soil after the next, and his thoughts started to wander. He had probably spent more time outdoors in the past few months than... well, ever. He had always prided himself on being adventurous, but the amount of outdoor sex he was having lately was starting to become disproportionate. _Still a lot of fun though,_ he thought with a smile. Just last weekend, they had been out for a stroll in the back garden, and Thomas looked so gorgeous: eyes pale green in the May sunlight, the scent of lilacs in his chestnut hair. No one could have blamed Phillip for not being able to wait until they got back to the house.

Besides, there was something extraordinarily naughty about pulling Thomas behind a tree and pressing him up against it, then sliding those tight-fitting jeans over his hips to expose the perfect pale globes of his ass. He swiftly tugged down his own pants as Thomas braced himself against the bark, arching his back with a whispered: _Hurry_. And good thing Phillip had started carrying a packet of lube with him at all times, because all he had to do was to squeeze it into his palm and slick himself quickly, and in then his cock was sliding between Thomas' naked thighs, brushing across his tight balls with every stroke. 

They'd never done it like this before and it was so _good_ , it was (almost) public sex and a very illicit kind of sex on top of that, and Thomas went wild for it, reaching up to clasp the back of Phillip's neck to pull him even closer, rocking his ass back against every thrust.

Phillip slipped his hands under his soft sweater, ran them up his stomach and over his chest, touching Thomas everywhere he could reach. He kissed his jaw, the delicate slope of his neck, whispered into his ear as he slid his throbbing cock in and out between the slim thighs - _You feel incredible, baby, so warm, so soft here, you make me so fucking hard_ \- and Thomas answered with breathy moans, like Phillip was inside him for real, like he was fucking his tight little hole and not just his thighs.

 _Touch me_ ,he commanded, and Phillip didn't have to be told twice. He reached down and began to stroke him, teasing one of his perked nipples with his other hand. He pinched the hard little nub, and Thomas squirmed beautifully, wriggling his round ass, his thighs squeezing Phillip’s cock as he writhed under the sensations.

Phillip buried his face in his neck, groaning at the delicious friction along his cock. Thomas kept grinding against his hand, faster and faster, working himself over the edge with determination. He came with a soft keening noise, spilling in long, hot jets all over Phillip's fingers. It was perfect - Thomas' back pressed flush against his chest, that soft, slick heat surrounding his cock, the cool spring breeze on his naked ass and his thighs… and before Phillip knew it, he was shuddering and shivering, gooseflesh prickling all over his body. 

_Fuck, baby_ , he panted, pulling Thomas tight against him, _I’m gonna come so hard—_

And so he did.

Phillip paused digging and leaned onto his shovel. He huffed out a breath, a smile tipping the corner of his mouth at the memory. His pleasant reverie didn't last long. The midday sun was beating down heavier now, and he was starting to feel sweaty and miserable. 

_Oh, bullshit_ , he thought with a sudden flare of irritation, there was no reason for him to feel guilty.

It's not like he wasn't crazy about this fussy Englishman and his cute little ass.

For starters. He had bought an E-Z pass for the Expressway. Changed his dealer to a local one. Deleted the numbers of all his booty calls (okay, he decided to keep the professional escorts, but only after a long internal debate), and warned his mom he’d be in town more often (surprisingly she didn’t mind). Now, if any of the aforementioned booty calls turned up at his NYC pad - which was only a matter of time, seeing that he didn’t answer their texts - they would find the place empty for the better half of the week. 

“And why is that?” he addressed a raspberry bush, “I tell you why. Because your boy Phillip is out here digging fucking cabbage patches.”

The bush trembled slightly, rustling its leaves as if in mock sympathy. 

Phillip shook his head and wiped the sweat from his brow. _Goddamnit_. Now he was beginning to hallucinate from the heat.

And he was _not_ an irredeemable asshole.

_Right?_

That funny feeling in his stomach was back again, twisting his insides into a knot.

This was looking more and more like a bad case of guilt after all.

With a sigh, he stuck the shovel into the ground and started back to the house. Thomas pointedly took another sip of his coffee when he saw him sidle up to the kitchen window with his best puppy-eyed expression, but didn't say anything. Leaning his palms on the windowsill, Phillip stuck his head through the window and planted a small kiss on his cheek. He hoped he looked sufficiently repentant.

Thomas set his mug down.

"I missed you, baby," Phillip said, because it was the truth. He was tired and overheated and all he wanted was a cold beer and to snuggle up to Thomas in bed and take a nap with the shades down. He was starting to stink now, too, in stark contrast to Thomas who smelled _fucking amazing_ , of something fresh and woodsy that made Phillip want to bury his face in his neck and get drunk on his scent. He nuzzled Thomas' ear, placed tiny kisses on his jaw, letting his goatee scrape lightly against his skin. If _that_ didn't work, well, then he was all out of ideas.

Thomas’ nose scrunched up for a second, but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and Phillip saw his chance and took it. He cupped Thomas' face in his hand, tilted his chin up and brushed his mouth over his in a tender kiss. Thomas' lips parted without hesitation, allowing him access, and Phillip let out a small sigh as he deepened the kiss. His shoulders felt suddenly lighter, that strange weight on his chest significantly lifted.

Long moments passed before he pulled back. Eyes searching Thomas’ face, he brushed his thumb across his lower lip. “Anything else I can do for you?” 

Their gazes met, and as always, Phillip found himself spellbound by those ever-changing grey-green eyes. 

“Maybe,” Thomas said, voice soft, “we could play? Later. If you want to.”

Phillip's stomach did a little warm flip of excitement. “Hell yes, I want to.”

Thomas traced slow circles on the back of his hand with his index finger. “Will you do anything I say?”

“Anything, baby."

And he meant it. 

—--

Once back in the house, Thomas had promptly sent him off to the shower and Phillip went gladly, happy to wash a long day's sweat and dirt from his body. He took his time, letting the warm spray pound his skin while he fantasized about all the ways Thomas could be getting ready for him in the meantime. Would he be waiting for Phillip naked, with his favorite plug firmly in place? Or was he planning to showcase a new set of lingerie? Maybe both, Phillip thought, the corners of his mouth curling up at the lovely mental image. Whatever it was that Thomas had in mind, he was ready. 

He turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Still smiling to himself, he stepped out into the bedroom - and promptly froze in the doorway.

Yeah, okay. He was sure as fuck _not_ ready. 

Thomas was sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed over the other, fingers strumming his knees and Phillip could only stare, one hand still gripping the bathroom door handle. He had seen Thomas in a few amazing outfits since they'd become better acquainted, but the sight now in front of him made his heart beat faster with anticipation. 

Thomas stood, and all coherent thought left Phillip's brain. 

Over an exquisite set of black lace lingerie, he wore a harness made entirely of black leather. The thin straps wrapping around his chest and torso were linked together by delicate silver rings in the middle. Another ring rested at the hollow of his throat, connecting the harness to a slim leather choker around his neck. Thin chains hung from the rings, giving the illusion of a silver waterfall cascading down his lean body, and the ends of the chains were fastened to the waistband of a matching leg harness. More leather straps encircled his thighs, accentuating their slim length even further. 

The ensemble was completed by spiked golden epaulettes and an imposing leather rabbit mask that covered the upper half of his face, leaving only his nose and his mouth visible. Those full lips were now curled into a self-satisfied sneer and Phillip felt his mouth go dry with nervous excitement.

Even more so when he saw the riding crop in Thomas' hand.

Oh, he was so screwed. In more ways than one.

"You won't need that," Thomas gestured at his towel, and what was Phillip _thinking_ , of course he did not; if he'd been told right now never to put on clothes again, he would have agreed without hesitation.

He let the towel drop to the floor.

The mask hid Thomas' expression, but it couldn't hide the glint in his eyes. His gaze slid languidly over Phillip's naked form, taking him in from head to toe, lingering unabashedly on his chest, his thighs, his cock. His upper lip twitched a little, like it always did when he was trying to hide his excitement, and Phillip suppressed a smile. He quickly schooled his expression into something resembling earnest innocence.

Thomas stepped closer, casually tapping the riding crop against his leg. Everything about his demeanor was commanding and assertive, almost unnervingly so, and Phillip was completely captivated. Lust twisted through him and his cock twitched, filling out.

Thomas circled around him, dragging the crop lightly along his naked thighs, his ass. Phillip held his breath. He braced himself for the blow, but all he felt was a light tap on his buttocks. Then the touch of a slender hand on his shoulder as Thomas paused behind him. He put his mouth against Phillip's ear and whispered their safeword into it. Checking in with him beforehand like they always did, making sure they were on the same page. Phillip turned his face towards him and let their lips brush lightly together before he nodded his understanding.

"Okay." Thomas slid his palm down his chest and gave one of his pecs a firm squeeze, breathing another soft kiss onto his ear. "I see you are ready to learn how to behave yourself."

"Yes, sir."

At that, Thomas' lips curved into a pleased smile against his skin. Then the touch was gone in a flash as he stepped back, leaving Phillip standing in the middle of the room, naked, shivering and more and more aroused.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," came the instruction from somewhere behind him. "Don't want you to get too excited too soon." There was the sound of a drawer opening and sliding shut, and then Thomas was back by his side, placing the riding crop and the toys he had retrieved on the bed one by one.

"Oh, you are evil tonight." Phillip eyed the row of objects laid out on the top of the bed. There was one in particular that captured his undivided attention, but Thomas skipped over it and selected a piece of rope first, coming to stand behind Phillip again.

"Hands behind your back." 

Phillip crossed his wrists obediently. Thomas began to run the rope around them with precise, quick movements, and in the blink of an eye, his hands were secured tightly behind his back. Carefully, he flexed his wrists. The bonds were comfortable, but surprisingly sturdy. _Note to yourself_ , he thought, _find out where exactly Thomas had learnt how to tie military-grade knots._

He didn't have time to contemplate the mystery of these talents for long, because Thomas came to stand face-to-face with him again, and he already had the next item in hand.

A leather cock strap.

Heat rushed to Phillip's groin. He was suddenly keenly aware of his nakedness, his vulnerable position, the flush in his face. Sweat beaded under his arms, making his skin damp. Was he losing his cool? Phillip Altman never did that, but _shit_ , Thomas looked so gorgeous, poised and even slightly intimidating with that mask on. His pretty boy had somehow turned into a menace who was getting a kick out of the power he wielded - and Phillip fucking loved it. His gaze was riveted to Thomas' slender body: the hint of pink nipples under the black lace bralette, the way the sleek harness hugged his chest, his narrow waist, his long thighs. His cock was already tenting his panties a bit and Phillip was delighted to see that he wasn't unaffected by their game either.

Thomas closed the distance between them.

Dropped to his knees.

"Fuck," said Phillip, with feeling.

"Hold still."

That seemed easier said than done, but he willed himself to stand still, clenching the muscles in his thighs and flexing his bound hands. He still couldn't help but squirm when Thomas took hold of his cock. His body was already so keyed up, and they hadn't even started yet. And by the looks of it, Thomas was going all out tonight. The cockring he had selected was an advanced one, constructed from two connecting straps: a main ring and a t-shaped portion, the function of which Philip could only guess. 

This was serious business.

First, Thomas looped the thick leather strap around his shaft and behind his balls. When he found the perfect fit, he fastened the ring with a press stud, not too tight, but definitely snug. 

Then came the second strap. Phillip shivered when he felt long, delicate fingers fondle and part his balls, separating them from each other in his sac. Thomas brought up the divider between them, and snapped it onto the cockring with the side studs, making sure the straps gripped each ball tight.

Then he sat back on his heels and inspected his handiwork with obvious satisfaction. "Perfect."

Heart pounding in his chest, Phillip exhaled a breath. He stared down at his bound genitals. Everything felt _hot_. The harness was snug enough to keep him continuously aware of it. His cock had grown to full hardness under Thomas’ ministrations, and it was now sticking out straight from his groin, bigger and thicker than he had ever seen it. His balls ached a little, but the feeling wasn’t unpleasant. He could feel them pull apart, the divider pushing them up and out, making them bulge to the sides. He took a deep breath and allowed the sensations to flow through him: the firm grip of the soft leather around his most sensitive parts, the thrill of being bound and controlled by the beautiful creature kneeling at his feet.

Said beautiful creature was now shifting closer, and Phillip couldn't suppress a whimper when Thomas dipped his head and ran his tongue across his separated balls. He lapped at them slowly, laving them with the flat of his tongue. Then he began to kiss them, one after the other; soft, wet, audible kisses. 

"Holy shit," Phillip groaned, shivering under the touch of velvety lips on his hypersensitive sac. His cock hardened further (if that was even possible), pulsing in the confines of the harness. "Oh fuck, that’s so good. That's so fucking nice, baby."

Thomas glanced up at him, eyes glittering behind the rabbit mask. Without breaking eye contact, he pulled one heavy globe into his mouth and began to massage it with the flat of his tongue, then moved to the other and repeated the process. Phillip squirmed under the gentle, yet merciless torment, his fingers curling into fists behind his back, aching to reach out and touch, but all he could do was watch his sexy little bunny suck and lick his bound balls like he couldn’t get enough of the taste. 

With a final swipe of his tongue, Thomas pulled back. In a split second he was rising to his knees, and Phillip could only gasp as wet lips pressed a quick kiss against his cock. It jumped in response, a drop of precome trickling from the slit. He thrust his hips forward instinctively, trying to push himself closer to that lush mouth, but Thomas stayed maddeningly out of reach. He stuck out his tongue and flicked it across his swollen cockhead where it bobbed just inches from his lips.

“Would you look at this big, filthy cock," he said with palpable delight. He ran his nails lightly up and down Phillip's thighs. "So brutish, so...” his upper lip curled gorgeously over the last word, “ _Bestial_." 

Then he pressed his entire tongue flat against the underside of Phillip's shaft and licked his way up to the head. 

It felt like molten lava climbing up his cock. His balls throbbed. His dick throbbed. Tremors of pleasure shot down his thighs and his hips jerked, a groan escaping his lips as Thomas ran his warm tongue down the length of his shaft then back up again, tracing the protruding veins.

“You really can’t control yourself," Thomas told him when he pulled back. "Just want to stick that monstrosity everywhere, don’t you. Say it. ‘I want to fuck everyone with my big, filthy cock.’”

“I want to fuck _you_ with my big, filthy cock," Phillip panted. "Only you.”

Thomas' eyes shone with a wicked gleam. He leaned forward again, and he had Phillip's cock in his mouth in a heartbeat, pulling it between his lips. His cheeks hollowed and he sucked hard on the head, swirling his tongue over it before he slid all the way down, taking him to the root. With one hand he cupped Phillip's balls and squeezed them between his fingers, pushing his thumb against the leather separator, applying just the slightest amount of pressure on it.

Stars flashed across Phillip's vision. Thomas' mouth was so slick, so hot, and he knew exactly how to move, what pace to take, and just how much Phillip loved to watch him suck him off. Thomas on his knees was a vision, especially in this mind-blowingly sexy outfit, with his perfect rosy cupid's bow stretched out around Phillip's shaft. His hips rolled desperately as he tried to shove his cock further down Thomas' throat, wishing his hands were free so he could grab the back of his head and fuck his mouth. He was already close. Just a bit more. The beginning of an orgasm shivered up and down his spine, pulsing behind his engorged balls, in the base of his cock. There... he was going to come, he was going to fucking explode into Thomas' pretty mouth, now, now—

And there it was again, that glint in those green eyes, and Thomas pulled back, releasing his cock with a smacking, wet sound. "Not yet, darling."

" _Fuck_ ," he groaned, his hips trying to find some friction, any friction as he almost tumbled over the edge. There was none to be found. His tied up cock jerked, but it didn't spurt, and he could only shudder, his muscles quivering with his phantom climax. He whimpered.

Thomas rose to his feet and grazed his index finger across Phillip’s still-twitching shaft. "Did you think I would let you off that easily? You know me better than that."

He was right. Thomas always had an elaborate plan; he was tenacious and just a little bit vindictive, and Phillip adored him for it. 

Well, not right now. Right now, he could have screamed in frustration. 

His exasperation quickly dissipated when Thomas took his face between his hands and kissed him, deep, hot, open-mouthed. The contact alone sent fire through his body. Hungry for more, he sucked on his lips, ran his tongue over his, moaning when he tasted his own saltiness mixed with the sweetness of Thomas’ breath. He wanted to fucking devour that plush pink mouth. Would have, if Thomas had let him, but Thomas was already pulling away, ignoring his groan of protest.

He walked over to the bed and picked up the riding crop again. Smacked it lightly against his palm. Then, in a tone that sent a hot tingle straight to Phillip's groin, he said: "Kneel."

Phillip sank to his knees without a word. 

“Good boy." Thomas stepped closer and ran his fingers through his hair. "Do as I say and I'll let you come."

A strange thrill twisted through Phillip's insides. He felt his cheeks flush with heat. _Yes_. He wanted to come. But even more than that, he wanted to please Thomas. He liked to see him happy, and he liked him regardless of the mood he was in, whether he was coquettish and affectionate, wanting to be fucked, or... well. Like this. Meticulous. Focused. Firm, but caring at the same time. There was a power emanating from him that sent delicious shivers down Phillip's spine and compelled him to submit. Before Thomas, he would have perceived any suggestion to take the passive role in a play like this awkward at best - a threat to his masculinity at worst. Phillip Altman fucked (often and vigorously, thank you), but he never let anyone else take control - not over him, and sure as hell not over his crown jewels. 

It was different, with Thomas. Easy. Uncomplicated. Somewhere down the line, he had stopped putting up a front, or worrying about looking like a fool. Or lying to himself about what he wanted. This time, he knew for certain: he was ready. Ready to be guided by Thomas' sure hand and earn his release.

Ready to become his.

He turned his cheek into Thomas' palm and pressed a kiss to his wrist.

Thomas sucked in an audible little breath. His hand lingered against Phillip's cheek for a moment before he dropped it and took a step back. Phillip couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He looked like a marble sculpture, all long limbs and slender lines, the black lingerie and harness a vivid contrast to his milky-pale skin. His eyes blazed behind the rabbit mask as he lifted a pale, narrow foot and pushed it against Phillip's groin. “Tonight,” he said, “this filthy cock is mine.”

"Yes," Phillip breathed. He sat back on his heels and spread his thighs. His dick twitched under the tantalizing press of Thomas' foot. Usually a bit top heavy because of its size, it was now pointing straight up to his navel, almost impossibly hard and thick, and flushed purplish-red in the grip of the cockstrap. He rocked his hips, rubbing himself against Thomas’ bare toes. "Yours."

"Tell me how it feels.”

"Fucking incredible, is how it feels. Like my balls are about to burst."

Thomas withdrew his foot. 

Then he lifted the riding crop and brushed the flat end across Phillip's lips. "I am sure they can take a bit more. Don’t you think?"

Phillip kissed the flap of the crop obediently. He was almost inclined to disagree, but he had to trust Thomas on this one. The hard leather traced the line of his jaw, then slid lower, along the length of his neck, over his chest, drawing circles around his nipples before trailing down along his stomach in a soft, seductive caress that nevertheless kept him on edge. He held his breath, waiting for whatever Thomas intended to do to him. Just when he thought he couldn't bear the slow, teasing strokes any longer, Thomas drew the crop back - and let it slap hard against his thigh. 

The shock of it hit first, the snap of the leather loud in the quiet, pushing his breath out in a sharp exhale. A searing heat began where the crop landed and quickly spread along his thigh. His cock throbbed. 

“Felt that?”

“I did! Fuck. I did. Have mercy, baby.”

This wasn't their safeword, of course, and Thomas was well aware of that too. His lips twisted into a small smile. “No.”

Again, the riding crop fell, slapping his other thigh, just inches away from where it met his groin. Fuck, it stung like hell - but there was also a new sensation lurking just beneath the pain, warm and tingling. The heat radiated straight to his cock and an involuntary moan left his lips as the sharp sting melted down into something resembling pleasure. 

He braced himself for the next blow, but Thomas didn't hit him again. Instead, he ran the flat of the crop up along his thigh and slipped it between his spread legs, giving his erection the lightest of taps.

 _Shit._

His body jerked when the crop caressed his separated balls, one by one, touching them lightly as a feather. They tightened and swelled further, both fearing and craving the singe of pain he knew the little whip could inflict in a moment's notice. The urge to pull away was strong, but he forced himself to keep his thighs open. His limbs stung with pins and needles, and he was sweating heavily now, he felt perspiration running down his chest, his back. His cock wouldn't stay still. It bobbed and jerked between his legs, leaking more precome.

Thomas pressed the flap of the crop under his plump balls, bouncing them a little. "Gorgeous," he said. "So big and hard for me. You like what I'm doing to you, don't you? Do you want me to continue?"

 _Oh, God. Oh fuck, fuck, motherfuck._

"You need to tell me, darling." 

He knew what Thomas was offering him: the chance to cut their night short, to safeword out, and for a split second, he considered it. This was - well, a lot. If it had been anyone else, he might have noped the fuck out, but… He glanced up. Thomas' sharp eyes were focused on him; kind, intent, reassuring, and suddenly, all of Phillip’s doubts were gone. 

He trusted him. He wanted him. And he wanted this. 

"Please," he said.

"Please what?"

Phillip closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Please don't stop."

The riding crop connected with his balls with a sharp little _smack!_ , short-circuiting his brain. Burning heat pulsed from his balls to the tip of his cock. His mouth fell open on a soundless cry, every muscle in his body going taut. It was agony and it was bliss, it was pure sensation, the kind you crave and can’t stand at the same time.

"Good boy," Thomas said, and slapped his balls with the crop again.

A moan rose in Phillip's throat, low, desperate. “Oh, _fuck_ —!”

Again. This strike was sharper, more concentrated. Executed with perfect precision. He rocked back and forth under the sting, fighting the urge to curl in on himself. A thick drop of precome leaked out of his cock and landed on the floor. “Do you like it?” came Thomas' sharp voice. “Do you want me to keep going?"

“Yes,” he managed, reeling at the raw hunger in his own voice. “Yes. _Fuck_. Please.” He tossed his head back, his chest arching. His cock felt like it was about to explode. It couldn't possibly get any harder, he didn't think he'd ever been this hard in his entire life.

Thomas started up a light _tap tap tap_ on his balls, peppering them with teasing little swats before increasing the impact, and Phillip's brain suspended all thought. Sounds of anguished pleasure tore from his throat as the hard leather snapped on his swollen balls again and again. He couldn't have held his moans back even if he tried. 

Thomas' voice was rough when he spoke, almost as raw as Phillip felt. “Just a bit more, darling. You can do it. You're doing so well." 

He writhed and groaned as the light slaps of the riding crop continued to torture him. It was part pain, part delicious ecstasy, and for a brief moment he wondered if he would come from this alone. It didn't seem impossible right now. Just when he thought the next slap would actually punch the come out of his balls, the blows abruptly stopped. He gasped with the sudden absence of stimulus - it was just as excruciating as the kiss of the hard leather. If not more so. 

Thomas tossed the crop aside. He bent low and kissed him, gentle and soft, his tongue moving sweetly along Phillip's lips, and Phillip melted into the kiss, his focus slipping as his mind grew hazy and cottony. Thomas' mouth trailed along his jaw, moving up to his ear to suck on the flushed lobe of it. Fuck, he was so sensitive there, but he was sensitive _everywhere_ right now, his nipples tight and his muscles trembling. He didn't even notice that Thomas' hand had slipped lower, fingertips sneaking down over his stomach - only when a ripple of sensation shot straight to his cock as Thomas closed his warm palm around it and began to stroke.

It was so unbearably, devastatingly _good_. A shudder shook his body. Tingles ran up and down his spine. He was so close. So _close_. He danced over the razor's edge of orgasm again, the torturous-sweet pressure behind his balls building with every firm stroke of Thomas' hand. He kept moving his fingers over Phillip's shaft, the head of his cock, over and over, his pace slowly increasing, his breath warm and damp against Phillip's ear as he murmured: "So you want to fuck me with this big, filthy cock, hm? I know you do. I can feel how excited it is for me. So hot and hard in my hand. I love to stroke it. I love to suck it." He licked lightly over the shell of Phillip's ear. "Feel it deep inside me." 

Phillip let out a strained moan. Thomas laughed and squeezed teasingly at the tip of his cock until he saw stars. He struggled against the rope around his wrists, but it was no use - he was bound tight. All he could do was feel the incredible sensations build within him, tightening his belly, simmering in his balls. Thomas kept whispering to him, murmuring glorious filth into his ear while he stroked him faster and faster and.... there. There. His abdomen tensed and he thrust into Thomas' grip, reaching for the oblivion of orgasm. So _fucking close_. He could almost feel his come shoot up along the length of his dick. Just a bit more, just one more tight caress... 

The spark of pleasure was extinguished in the blink of an eye as Thomas let go of his cock and pulled back. For the second time tonight, he was left with a torturous, devastating emptiness, his belly clenching painfully as he was once again cruelly yanked back from the edge.

He heard himself make a wrecked sound, half moan, half sob. Hot tears pricked his eyes. He wanted to cry, to beg, and to fucking smash something to pieces at the same time. But he couldn't even muster the strength to pull away. 

Thomas stood and smoothed his palm against his cheek. Shivering, Phillip pressed against his leg and hid his face against his thigh with a groan. "Please."

Thomas petted his hair. "You're doing so well, darling. You'll be a good boy for me now, won't you?"

“Yes,” Phillip whispered. He felt like his mind was watching from a hazy distance. He would have promised anything right now. “I’ll be good, I’ll be so good for you, baby—“

“Yes, you’re my big, beautiful boy, aren’t you." Thomas’ slender hand stroked his hair and he pushed against it, grateful for the gentle caress. His cock stirred anew, expectant. He rubbed his nose against Thomas’ thigh in a wordless plea for more - and what Thomas said next made his heart jump in his chest.

"You may touch."

 _God, yes. Finally._ He had been hoping he would be allowed to. His mouth watered with the urge to lick, to kiss every inch of that pale skin. He shuffled closer on his knees and began to press small kisses to Thomas' thigh, everywhere his lips could reach; nuzzling the soft skin, mouthing at the leather straps of the harness, unable to control his excitement.

A hand under his chin stopped him. “Ah. You haven’t said thank you.”

Phillip raised his gaze, seeking those green-grey eyes under the mask. “Thank you." Then, without thinking, he added: "Sir.”

“That’s better," Thomas said, but his haughtiness could not quite mask the tremor in his voice. "Now start over. Slowly."

Phillip exhaled a soft breath, steadying himself. He began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses over Thomas' thigh, careful, reverent, pausing now and then to rub his goatee against the sensitive skin as he worked his way up. He wanted to savor every second of this, every taste, every smell. He kissed the pillowy inside of Thomas' thigh, licked the crease of his groin, inhaling his sweet musk, then pressed his nose against the bulge of his cock beneath the delicate lace panties with a low, pleading sound. 

“Do you want it?" Thomas inquired softly. "All you need to do is ask."

 _Yes_. The words tumbled from his lips without hesitation. "Please, sir. May I suck your cock?"

Thomas tipped his head back with a groan. "Dear God. Yes. Yes, you may."

He hooked a finger into the waistband of his panties and pushed them down just enough to free his cock - pink, pretty and deliciously hard. He guided it to Phillip's mouth and Phillip didn't waste any time locking his lips around the glistening head. They both moaned simultaneously for the feel of it. Phillip rolled his tongue around the tip a few times then began to suck, his fingers clenching and unclenching behind his back with the slow rhythm he was creating as his lips moved over Thomas' cock. 

Soft fingers twined into the hair at the nape of his neck, and he closed his eyes, descending into the sensations. Even the incessant ache in his dick had become secondary to Thomas' taste, the slick, silky-hard feel of him in his mouth. Tonight, Thomas owned him, both body and soul. And not just tonight. He was captivated by his intellect, his passion, his heart and mind. Letting himself be tied down was another thing Phillip Altman didn't do, and yet somehow, this gorgeous man had him by the balls. Literally. _Fuck_ , he thought as he swallowed down Thomas’ pretty cock, _I like him. I really, really like him._

Thomas moaned above him. He rubbed his fingers through Phillip's hair, pulling on it gently but insistently as his hips began to rock back and forth. Seized by a sudden desire to see his face, Phillip glanced up. Thomas was panting now, mouth open, his narrow shoulders heaving and trembling, his eyes half-closed in bliss behind the mask as he fucked Phillip's mouth.

Phillip sucked on him harder, massaged the underside of his shaft with his tongue, urging him on wordlessly. _Come for me. Let me taste you. Let me make you feel good._ Keeping his eyes fixed on him, he took him deeper, as deep as he could, letting out a hungry moan when he felt Thomas' cock hit the back of his throat. 

Thomas' entire body tensed above him and he came, instantaneous, hard, filling his mouth with hot, sticky bursts of come. Phillip's own cock jerked in sympathy as he swallowed, but it was not enough, still not enough, despite how hot Thomas looked falling apart above him, mouth soft and slack as he shook through his orgasm, his hand fisting in Phillip's hair. 

Phillip kept his mouth on him even after he'd spent himself, despite being almost delirious with need. He let out a soft whine, pleading without words, and Thomas understood immediately. He withdrew his cock and tucked it away, and then he was lowering himself to his knees in front of Phillip. He clasped the back of his neck to pull him closer with a gentle tug and kissed him, lovingly, passionately. 

Wrapped his hand around his cock again. 

Phillip gasped against his lips, moaned and whimpered at the tight grip of those delicate fingers. His senses were overwhelmed by physical sensation: the clutch of the leather straps around his balls and the base of his cock; Thomas' taste still on his lips; the feel of his hand around his pulsing cock. His entire body shook, his heart hammering so hard he could hardly get any air into his lungs. Thomas' murmurs came through to him, words of affection and encouragement. "So good, darling. Such a good boy for me. So beautiful. Are you close? Do you want to come?”

Phillip struggled to form words in his head, all he could do was feel. He was certain he would die, he would fucking _expire_ if Thomas denied him again, if he didn't allow him to go over the edge. The thought alone was unbearable. "Yes," he finally managed to rasp. "Please, baby, I want to come. I want it so bad. _Please_. Let me."

“Yes... Show me how good it feels for that big, beautiful cock." Thomas' thumb swirled over his glans, pressing against the slit. "It does feel good, doesn't it?"

He nodded, speechless with pleasure. He felt his cock expand despite the merciless grip of the leather straps around it, the muscles low in his body clenching. He folded forward, couldn't help it, pressed his forehead against Thomas’ shoulder with a whimper. _So close._

"That's good." Thomas' strokes were speeding up, his hand jerking him fast and hard. "Just like that. Come on, darling... let go. Come for me, my sweet."

Phillip's fingers curled into fists behind his back. The wave came up from his thighs, from deep within his aching balls, and this time, it didn't stop. He gave into it, a sob rising in his throat as the overwhelming pleasure exploded through his groin, and then he was shooting, so hard it fucking _hurt_ , spurt after massive spurt of come splattering his stomach, his bare chest. It felt like it would never end. He was shaking all over and Thomas was still pumping him, with firm, long strokes, until Phillip had nothing more left to give, until his cock grew oversensitive; the sensation so powerful that he was sure he would pass out. Every nerve ending in his body cried out, and so did he, fucking _howled_ with agonizing pleasure, and only then did Thomas release him. 

He slumped back onto his haunches with a deep, broken groan, utterly wasted. 

Thomas was on his feet in a flash, grabbing the safety scissor from the bed. He quickly freed Phillip's hands, then knelt before him again to undo the cockring, popping the press studs open carefully and sliding the harness off his spent cock. 

Phillip sat down heavily onto the floor, chest heaving with panting breaths. Blindly, he reached out for Thomas to pull him into his lap, and Thomas went without hesitation, wrapping his arms around him as Phillip buried his face into the crook of his neck. His senses returned sometime later at the feel of gentle hands stroking his back, his hair, Thomas' soft lips pressing kisses to the crown of his head. "You were amazing," he whispered. "Thank you."

Phillip lifted his head to meet his gaze. “I could have spent the whole night with your cock in my mouth," he told him. He kissed his chin, his jaw, his mouth, every inch of skin visible under his mask. “You look fucking incredible. My bossy little thing.” 

Thomas smirked down at him. “Who are you calling little?” 

“No objections to bossy, then?”

“I seem to recall you had no objections to me being bossy, either.”

"Not at all," Phillip said, grinning. "This was fucking next level. But I think my dick is still in shock."

Thomas reached up to remove his mask. He placed it on the floor beside them and ran a hand through his tousled hair, smoothing it back from his forehead. A tiny crease of uncertainty appeared between his eyebrows. "You didn't like it?"

Phillip wound his arms around that slim waist and pulled Thomas against him. "I liked it," he admitted. "A lot. It's... all very new for me. Very intense. Maybe the most intense thing I've ever experienced." He wasn’t sure if he was still talking about the session or… this. _Them_. Thomas stilled in his arms, his expression intent like he had been wondering the same. "But it feels right," Phillip said. "Really right. With you." 

Fuck, he couldn't even put it into words how much. How much it had meant to trust Thomas this way. How good it had been to let go. _Well, shit_. Maybe he was ready to learn something new after all. Grow a little.

Thomas' cheeks flushed an endearing shade of pink. "For me too,” he said quietly. “When I'm with you, I know what to do, what you need." He bit his lip. "What I need. It’s almost too much of a good thing. And... sometimes I’m scared if I hold on to it too tight it will slip through my fingers.”

A strange warmth spread through Phillip at the words, centering in his chest, threatening to overflow. He didn't know what to do with it, so he hugged Thomas tight and kissed him hard, reassuring him the only way he knew how. _It's gonna be alright. I'm here. With you._ He pulled back and smoothed a strand of hair from that lovely face. “Too much of a good thing? I don't think that's possible."

It was as if sunshine broke over Thomas' face. His smile made a thrill zip through Phillip, and he grinned back and kissed him again. That warm feeling in his chest was back, and a sort of euphoria was starting to fill him now. He felt full of energy, like he was on a high. Totally buzzed, blitzed, blissed out. Happy. He pushed his nose against Thomas' ear. “Speaking of good things - can I still fuck you later?”

That elicited a soft laugh. “Heavens, you’re insatiable.”

“So that’s a yes?” 

"...Yes." 

"Awesome."

Thomas rolled his eyes, but there was unmistakeable satisfaction radiating off of him. He gestured at his outfit. "And I suppose you want me to keep this on?"

“Yes. _Shit, yes_. Maybe put on those silk stockings I got you the other day? But only if you want to,” he added quickly. “Not here to make demands or anything. Seeing that I’m still on probation. Am I on probation?”

Thomas snuggled deeper into his lap and wound his arms around his neck. "You are. So keep exhibiting good behaviour." He leaned in and brushed his lips across Phillip's mouth in a light kiss. "I will closely monitor your progress."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/v1oletdelights) <3


End file.
